Chronicles of Yukai
by MuseChronicler
Summary: Musica vi Yukai, the revolutionary Volturi outcast is trying to escape a trap. Is this the end? Or is it the beginning of his revenge. He has created his own coven, how will it survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Trapped… _Blocking blow after blow that was being rained down upon him by his blood thirsty enemies was all he could think. Racing through his blood was the rage and confusion that fueled his quest that led him to this moment in time. Delivering counterblows for the attacks that were being thrown at him by his opponents, High Prince Musica showed off his acrobatic skill by evading and striking back with his sword. His sword, not unlike his way of fighting, was magnificent and elegantly detailed. The hilt was a mix of ebony leather and silver lining, across the pommel was the symbol for his house, same as the swirling design of roses on the cross guard. The blade itself was darksteel, forged by his own hands in the same fashion Excalibur was made, thus giving the sword an ample name of, Excalibur Duos. Having already taken down several of his enemies, their smoking corpses laying in ashes in his wake, after all these were the nightmares that dwelt on the tips of gypsy's tongues and streets of forgone cities. Vampires. Being faced with a coalition of covens that despised his own for the values he held, the graceful vampire prince was forced to make a difficult decision. Charging through the waves of enemies, he dashed from side to side and in between their ranks all the while fending off attacks with a flurry of his dark blade singing in the night. Before he realized it he was surrounded, truly trapped from any escape route he could find. Trying to make a last stand, he flipped over one vampire that came at him, kicking off its back, Musica launched the vampire into the ground cracking its skull and turning it too ash. Five more vampires jumped up to finish the work that their fallen comrade attempted and were met with five quick slashes of Excalibur Duos. Just as these five fell, twenty more rose up and try as he might the prince was overwhelmed and forced to his knees. Kicking his sword from his hand, his captors made him look up into his demise. With his eyes opened wide in disbelief at who was standing before him, he realized that he had been betrayed by one of his own knights. With a sneer on his face, the betrayer unsheathed his sword and brought it down upon his former leader…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

As usual in the distant castle of Yukai, known to most simply as 'The House', the sun was shining brightly and nature was calm and peaceful. Save for the exotic birds, gargling brooks and the member's of the Yukai Coven going along their daily duties, the peaceful country side manor was tranquil as Musica rested on a nearby hill. Even though the sun was out, the vampire prince wasn't being burned or weakened by the day light. Since Yukai was a mix of several different breeds of creatures, the combined knowledge and mystical ability gave way to new developments for several different methods to guard the weaknesses of the other members in the coven. In Musica's case, this would be the resistance to the ultraviolet rays emanating from the sun. On the hill, the fair featured prince looked off into the near distance, surveying the land to the horizon. Accompanying the sunny afternoon was a lazy warm breeze that ruffled the half way shoulder length silver hair of the prince. Being true to his name as the Rose Master of Yukai, several rose petals drifted in slow circles around him as if they were dancing on the wind. All this was quickly disrupted as a figure clad in a midnight blue kimono with blue and red ribbon's tied around her waist appeared lightly behind the lounging prince and to the right, her shadow facing away from the prince's location. Her features included hip length raven black hair, immaculate porcelain smooth skin and dark violet eyes. If there was anyone that Musica trusted the most to successfully complete a mission adequately, it was this girl. She was the 1st Errant Knight of the coven and his second in command; the left hand of God as it were.

Saluting, even though Musica couldn't see her display, the young woman spoke just loud enough to be heard by her prince. "Musica-sama..", she said in her slight Japanese accent. "At ease Alice, and please…" he replied in his strangely calm and cynical voice with his usual trace hint of his old English background from the era known as the Renaissance, where he grew up, "… you don't need to salute me." Nodding once as the prince laid his head back to look at her, she continued on with her reason for interrupting his peaceful afternoon. "The banquet to celebrate our first year of being a registered coven of vampire and non-vampire member's with the Volturi is almost underway." Laying back completely, Musica looked up at the partially cloudy sky and sighed lazily. "Then in that case, did you really need to tell me about it?" Getting slightly agitated, Alice used her power to materialize a rather large foam hammer to hit him in the head with it. "Your sister you baka!!" She let the hammer fade as she regained her composure in front of her leader. "She wants you to see how she decorated the Grand Hall." Performing an elegant and fluid back flip, Musica got to his feet and stretched, yawning slightly with his left eye closed. After he was done stretching he looked at her with his bright azure blue eyes. "Well, if Jess wishes me to see how she decorated. Who am I to say no?" Smirking lightly, he took a step forward, using the thought step technique to move from one area to another, instantly just by thinking about it. The impression in the grass where his feet were, barely had time to reform itself before Alice used the same technique and followed him to the grand double doors that linked the courtyard of the inner manor to the grand hall where the banquet was going to be held.

Leaning on the right side of the door way, Musica waited patiently for Alice to catch up and began playing with a vine that had crept its way up the sides of the inner manor. With a slight expansion of air molecules, Alice appeared next to him and looked at him expectantly with her unusual eyes. With a shake of his head, he opened the right door as she simultaneously opened the left. "Well sis…" No sooner had he opened his mouth had his sister, High Princesses Jess, launched her self at him. "Big Brother!!!" Not wanting to hurt his dear little sister, Musica went along with her momentum and fell back into a soft rose bush conjured by his own power. _Heh_, he thought to himself, _that's so like her to tackle me to the ground without evening a warning. Such randomocity. _Jess, his sister and high princess of Yukai, wore a black dress with floral designs. Her hands were covered in black gloves that reached to her elbows. Black combat boots surrounded her feet and with a grin on her face, her pearly white fangs gleamed in the sunlight. "Big brother!!! Lookie!!! See how the decorations are!!" Being practically dragged to his feet by his sister, Musica got up and walked into the door with his right arm around the shoulders of his sister.

Upon entering the Grand Hall, Jess rushed forward, and performed a little curtsy before she presented the room to her awaiting elder brother. "Presenting…"She said cheerfully as she skipped to a wall and stroked the decorations covering it, "…the first anniversary and first birthday of Yukai!!" Along the walls were mounted candles that flickered a warm yellow. In between these candles were intricate designs of multicolored roses that were used to symbolize the unity of the Coven. Continuing on her tour for Musica, Jess went to the center of the room and motioned to the fountain. It was about 10 feet in diameter and made of black marble. In the center there was a statue of Musica standing with his right leg on a rock, looking out into the distance. In random spurts, water shot up in arch's over and around him into the kanji symbol for unity. "Impressive sis, this must have taken you every waking moment to make this." Musica said as he trailed his hands deftly across his marble statue's cheek. "Well, you see …" She trailed off and shuffled her feet, being embarrassed that she had to have help to create something of such magnitude as the fountain. "…I cast a spell to bend the water that way, but meh twinny, Karin sculpted the fountain for chu." "That reminds me.." said her elder brother wonderingly, "where is she? I honestly thought she wouldn't want to miss this.." Turning to Alice, he asked her what time it was with a nod of his head. "Its 6:30 sir. The banquet starts in 30 minutes." Continuing on with his sentence, he inquired the where about of Karin, "..especially since the banquet starts soon.." Since Jess and Karin were twins, not only was it incredibly hard to tell them apart except for their attitudes, but they also had a mystical connection. "Oh oh oh," Jess said frantically as she jumped up and down excitedly, "I can scry for her usin' ..that umm..connection we have" She tapped her head and stuck her tongue out. Clapping his hands together once, Musica went to one of the circular tables and examined the silverware with rose designs molded into the handles. When Jess started scrying for her twin, she immediately shivered and sighed with a disgusted look on her face. "What is it?? Is she okay??" Musica said with a slightly worried look upon his fine features. "Yea, she's making out with Gonzy again…" she said in a disgusted tone as she stuck out her tongue. "Why'd you have to find that poor boy and adopt him, he's taken away twinny from us…" "Well, he was near death. I bet he could have scene her, Death herself…" Shrugging and smiling slightly, "Anyway, it's about time she was happy, she's been gloomy ever since mother left.." Out of nowhere, Jess threw a vase at her elder brother which was caught by Alice and put back on the table gently. "It wasn't you fault Jess, and you know that. It was father…" Looking down and sighing slightly, "It was father's fault…" Sensing that a change of subject was necessary, Alice cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "Shouldn't we gather the others now for the banquet, sir.." Nodding and standing up, rubbing the back of his neck he stretched. "Okay, okay. Jess," he looked at his sister and motioned to the door with a jab of his left thumb. "Go fetch Gonz and Karin. Drag them here if you need to." Skipping to the door and waving slightly, she shouted "Okie dokie big brother!!!" As she left the area and skipped down the path, he turned to Alice. "Now you, go round up the other knights and bring them here. I'll stay here in case they show up early." Nodding once to acknowledge her order, she flickered slightly and disappeared to the knight's quarters to gather them.

Since the grand hall was empty Musica decided to sit by the edge of the fountain and use his power to lace the rim with rose petals. When the first petal began to fall, it landed on ice instead of water. Tilting his head slightly, he tapped the ice and exhaled, watching his breath freeze before him. Even though he was twice born, he still felt a chill deep in his core. Only one person he knew was capable of freezing the very air surrounding her. Smiling and turning to look at the door, Musica got up and put his hands on his hips. "Well, you sure took you sweet time getting here…" The figure in the door way had long flowing brunette hair tied in a pony tail behind her with several strands outlining her face. She wore a slightly tattered white and blue kimono with a black battle vest and a blue sash across her waist attaching her katana to her. "…Kazuhira…Fuyu…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

As Alice materialized by the knight's quarters, the sound of blades clashing could be heard within. Staying emotionless as usual, Alice peered through the windows just in time to see two creatures burst through, throwing shattered glass everywhere. "_Leon and Takai"_, thought the emotionless girl as she saw the two Knights of Yukai fighting, "_they would squabble at a time of importance such as this."_ Throwing each other around in an attempt to pin the other, the two knights nearly ran into Alice. Using her power, the air around her shimmered as she manipulated the very fabric of space, causing Leon and Takai to be brought to their knee's by the sheer power she was unleashing. Leon, a 2nd generation Lycan, who was currently in his human form, resisted as much as he could, but to no avail. Glaring up at the seemingly innocent girl with his green eyes showing malice and his dirty blond hair being ruffled in the slight wind, he grudgingly waited for the reason for Alice to do this. Takai on the other hand, a raven haired, dark blue eyed, dark elf shapeshifter of whose background was unknown, even to him, kneeled without fighting back, awaiting for instruction. "Musica-sama wishes for your presence at the banquet." Alice said simply, with an air of slight impatience. Nodding their heads in unison, the two knights stood up as Alice let her control over the air fade away. "Just what's so special about this banquet, eh?" Growled Leon in his harsh Italian accent. "I'm sure Musica has a special reason for summoning us to this banquet he has set up." Replied Takai with his slightly sarcastic voice. "Right, Alice?". "You are right Takai. This banquet is to celebrate our first year of being a registered coven with the Volturi." Looking to Leon with her emotionless eyes, she continued. "Get yourselves cleaned up and ready to go within a few minutes." Quickly shapeshifting his clothes to a tuxedo, Takai smirked at Leon and his tattered clothes from their brawl. "Well", Takai began to say with a snicker as he adjusted his coat to be more comfortable, "I'm all ready. I dunno about goldie locks over there though. Heh" Growling lightly, Leon turned on his heel and walked back into the barracks to change his clothes and clean up. "I'll be there when I'm ready, so go on ahead." Turning silently to Takai as Leon walked back to the barracks, Alice extended her hand to him to teleport the both of them quickly back to the Grand Hall. Taking her hand, Takai smiled at her as they began to fade and appear at the steps to the Grand Hall.

* * *

Happily doing as her brother asked her to do, Jess skipped out of the Grand Hall to the hiding spot that Karin and Gonz were at so she can disrupt their little make out session and drag them to the banquet. Along the way, she stopped by to pick up a black rose. Using her witchcraft over nature, she had the black rose wrap around her left hand with the petals right above her left wrist on the back of her hand. Continuing on her little adventure, Jess skipped down the cobble stone path leaving light dew prints behind her on the trail. After several minutes of trekking down the path, she heard Karin giggling around the corner and she hid behind a bush, watching her twin. Gonz was making different shadow puppets, not on the wall, but having the shadow hover just above his hand. His own element he controlled was unlike most demon's of his caliber. He only could manipulate shadow's and where the dark tendrils placed their ebony tendrils upon. Most of the time, he could be found entertaining the children of one of the nearby villages under the protection of Yukai, but this time, he decided to be with his mate, Karin.

With Jess in the background, unknown to the two lovers, Karin and Gonz began talking about the ceremony that would be taking place at the banquet. "Do you really think Musica won't be punished for breaking the rules of the Volturi by accepting all types of beings under his wing??" Asked Gonz with his underworld Romanian accent, worried for his care giver and guardian. "Umm.." replied Karin, "Kazuhira ish hewe, so.." she waved her hand, causing the air around her to solidify in shimmering shapes that spiraled through the air around her. "..she would vouch for big brother..hopefully." With a disgruntled growl, Gonz turned his head to the side, away from his lover, clenching his fist in fear of what the Volturi might do to his rescuer. "_Will Kazuhira truly vouch for Musica, or was she sent here to bring him down.." _he thought, not giving the representative of the Volturi house the benefit of the doubt, unlike everyone else.

Taking this chance to sneak up on them, Jess stuck to the shadows of the trees by darting between them and walked up slowly behind her twin. Just as she was about to grab her sister by the waist and pull her back, Karin turned and poked Jess in the head, with her usual dark look on her face. Since they were twins, they each held different emotions. Jess was bouncy and full of life while Karin was gloomy and more towards the dark side of life.

Being somewhat stunned from the poke to the forehead, Karin raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jess, why are you here?" Moving her right arm, she pointed back to the grand hall in the distance, "Shouldn't you be finishing the decorations for the banquet? This family of ours is depending on what Kazuhira thinks of our progress so far." Placing her index fingers together and looking down, her bangs covering her eyes as she was being berated by her twin, Jess whispered slightly, "He..he.." Finally mustering up the courage, she looked at Karin in the face and said confidently. "Big brother wants us all to go there now. He's waiting for us.." Pointing to Gonz, she grinned childishly, "Even mister mistrust over there."

With a disgruntled growl, Gonz closed his eyes and started on his way towards the path that led towards the Grand Hall. Not wanting to miss the surprised look on Kazuhira's face at that a demon prince of the lower realms was allied with the noble Musica. Shaking his head as his dark cloak shifted around him on its own accord, he reached his left hand back behind him to call Karin to follow. Running after him with the lithe movements of her sinuous legs from her agile body that was enhanced by her witchcraft, she grasped his clawed hand. Grimacing slightly as he forgot that he reached out with his claw rather than his human hand, he let her hand go and brought his within the confines of his dark cloak. With Karin and Gonz now walking side by side, Jess waited for them to pass to follow them, not wanting to interrupt the couple.

Just as Jess left the hideaway in the courtyard that she met Gonz and Karin, two lupine eyes, that gleamed a starry silver, watched her leave. Carefully making his way out of the bushes, the commander of the nearest Lycan brigade, Anteris, stepped forward into the open. Knowing that this was his chance to bring vengeance upon his clan for Leon leaving, a deep and resonating growl hummed from his chest.


End file.
